


Trauerfeierlied

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [10]
Category: Die Jäger des Ostsee-Schatzes | The Cursed Treasure (2007)
Genre: Gen, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Trauerfeierlied

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Angst: Erinnerungen - für mich  
> zeitl. Einordnung: Sequel zum Film (und gewissermaßen ein emotionales Fix-it fürs Ende...)  
> Genre: Angst...ish, Drama, Hurt/Comfort-ish  
> Warnungen: Beerdigung. Emotional.  
> Länge: ca. 1600 Wörter  
> Zeit: 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Sehet her, ich schreibe Fanfics zu nicht wirklich überragenden Filmen, und das alles nur für ~~Henning Baum~~ die Sommerchallenge!  
>  A/N 2: Ich empfehle stark, beim Lesen [dieses Lied](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GG8_hD1gtHA) zu hören! Oder eine hochqualitative Version davon, aber die gibt es nicht im Internet. :/ Und ja, es ist für die Angst-Tabelle, und ja, die Angst wollte nicht so wie ich, herrgott nochmal! :( Wer suchet, der findet. Vielleicht. Oder so.

 

 

Die einzelne Glocke, die neben dem provisorisch aufgestellten Altar stand, war kläglich, wie alles hier. Und es war passend, fand Jana. Eike hatte nichts anderes verdient.

 

Klara griff nach ihrer Hand und Jana drückte sie liebevoll. Für die Kleine war die ganze Situation hier schwer, eigentlich nicht zu begreifen; aber was sie wahrnehmen konnte war die Trauer, die überall in den Köpfen der Menschen hing.

 

Sie waren die letzten, die den Strand betreten hatten und so auch die letzten, die noch nicht saßen, also lagen alle Augen auf ihnen, als sie durch den Gang in der Mitte schritten, immer weiter, bis ganz nach vorne, wo sich Jana neben Birte setzte und Klara neben Kevin durfte, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass die Kinder ruhig waren und blieben.

 

Dann läutete der Redner die Glocke, indem er ein paar Mal unregelmäßig mit einem Hammer dagegen schlug, und die Anwesenden wurden ruhig, in der Erwartung, gleich die erste Ansprache zu hören, aber der Redner blieb still. Stattdessen drückte er einen Knopf auf einem alten CD-Spieler und ein Klavierstück begann.

Jana kannte das Lied. In seiner Originalversion war es lauter, schneller und härter und für eine Trauerfeier absolut unpassend. Irgendetwas mit Sonne, mehr wusste sie nicht mehr. Aber die Klavierversion war schön und sie tat ihre Wirkung; hinter und neben ihr raschelten bereits die ersten Taschentücherverpackungen.

 

Auch Birte hatte Tränen in den Augen. Jana reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Birtes Trauer konnte sie gut verstehen, schließlich hatte sie jahrelang mit Eike zusammengelebt. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, liebte ihn wahrscheinlich immer noch, da durfte man trauern, so lange man musste.

 

Jana selbst würde nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt und nicht später. Nicht um Eike.

Die Gemeinde würde das seltsam finden, das wusste sie, immerhin ging es hier um den Mann ihrer Schwester. Und eigentlich hatte sie Eike gern gehabt, hatte ihn wirklich gemocht. Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Und er hatte dieses Vertrauen mit Füßen getreten. Er hätte ihr beinahe eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt, und das mit vollem Bewusstsein. Mit voller Absicht. Nein, Eike hatte ihre Tränen beim besten Willen nicht verdient.

 

„‚Der Tod ordnet die Welt neu“, begann da der Redner. „Scheinbar hat sich nichts verändert, und doch ist alles anders geworden.‘ Antoine de Saint Exupéry.“

Er sortierte seine Zettel.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um uns gemeinsam von Eike Brodersen zu verabschieden, um uns zu besinnen, uns zu erinnern und um ein letztes Mal ‚Mach’s gut‘ zu rufen.“

 

Da waren sie wieder, die Bilder. Die Szenen, die sie in den letzten Tagen so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

Wie sie so aufgeregt gewesen war, endlich das Rätsel der Schatzkarte gelöst zu haben, dass sie Eike gleich beim Mittagessen unterbrechen und mit zur Gruft schleifen musste. Eike, der für sie den starken Part übernahm und die seit Jahrhunderten festgemoderte Tür aufbrach. Eike, der ihr seine Taschenlampe in die Hand drückte und die Fackeln anzündete. Eike, der sie am Seil sicherte, Eike, der den Weg fand, der die Ratten verscheuchte, der für sie leuchtete und ihr half, ihrem Ziel so schnell so viel näher zu kommen.

Dem Ziel, für das in den vergangenen Tagen zwei Menschen gestorben waren. Ermordet wurden. Der Professor, dessen Flugzeugmotor manipuliert worden war, und sein Assistent, den man hinterlistig von einer Klippe gestoßen hatte.

Aber sie hatte ja Eike dabei gehabt. Den großen, starken Mann, der sie schon beschützt hatte, als er noch nicht mal mit Birte zusammen gewesen war. Der, der immer für sie da gewesen war.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, scheiterte allerdings kläglich.

Dieses Arschloch.

 

Ein anderer Mann, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte, trat ans Rednerpult.

„So lasst uns trauern“, sprach er. „Lasst uns Eike in Stille noch einmal nah sein. Wer noch unausgesprochene Worte hat, der hat nun Gelegenheit, ihm diese mitzugeben. Wen er geliebt hat, der möge sich bedanken. Und wer mit ihm lebte, der soll sich erinnern an all die guten Zeiten und die glücklichen Stunden.“

 

Jana hätte ihre Erinnerungen nicht verhindern können, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte.

Da war die Stelle in der Gruft, durch die nur sie durchgekommen war, vor der Eike bereitwillig auf sie gewartet hatte – hatte sie gedacht. Während sie tatsächlich den alten Kirchenschatz gefunden und erst mal starr vor Freude gewesen war, bevor die alte Dose den Weg in ihren Rucksack gefunden hatte.

Und dann die Mündung der Pistole, in die sie geblickt hatte, nachdem sie aus dem schmalen Gang wieder herausgeklettert war. Eikes Blick, der so kalt und hart geworden war, wie sie ihn noch nie im Leben erlebt hatte. Die Stimme, die sie hatte erschauern lassen. „Gib mir den Rucksack“, hatte er gesagt, immer und immer wieder. Den Rucksack. Den Schatz.

Und alles, woran Jana sich in dem Moment erinnert hatte, war das Gespräch, das Eike und sie nur wenige Stunden vorher am Hafen geführt hatten. Bei Nacht und beim Blick auf die kleinen Segelboote. Als Eike ihr erklärt hatte, dass nicht nur Jana von der Insel weggewollt hatte. Dass es auch nicht gerade sein Traumberuf wäre, den Touristen am Strand Ramsch zu verkaufen und dauerhaft knapp bei Kasse sein zu müssen. Dass er viel lieber aufs Meer hinausgefahren wäre.

Sie hatte sich ihm dabei sehr nah gefühlt.

Und das war mit das schlimmste an der Geschichte: Jana konnte ihn verstehen. Auf eine ganz verquerte Art und Weise hatte sie einen Funken Verständnis für den Mann, der ihren Mentor und dessen Forschungspartner kaltblütig ermordet und sie selbst beinahe erschossen hätte.

 

Irgendwer hatte wieder den CD-Player aufgestellt und es begann erneut ein Klavierstück. Inzwischen hatte der Wind gedreht, und so klangen die sanften Töne nicht mehr in Richtung der Trauergemeinde, sondern hinaus aufs offene Meer. Birte schluchzte.

 

Jana versuchte nach wie vor mit aller Macht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, und nach wie vor gelang es ihr nicht. Es war eine Mischung, ein Gefühlscocktail, der ihren Kopf drehen ließ. Wut darüber, was Eike ihnen angetan hatte. Trauer, weil Eike all die Jahre ein so liebenswürdiger Mensch gewesen war und trotz allem so kaltblütig handelte. Handeln konnte. Und Verzweiflung. Weil jetzt alles anders war als vorher.

 

Dass sie zitterte, bemerkte sie erst, als Birte nach ihrer Hand griff und sie festhielt.

 

„Bitte erheben Sie sich“, sagte der Redner. Der Wind blies ihnen den Sand ins Gesicht und in den hinteren Reihen fiel einer der Klappstühle um, aber alle standen bereitwillig auf.

„Sie alle sind nun dazu aufgerufen, für Eike eine Kerze zu entzünden, auf dass seine Seele Geleit finden soll auf ihrem Weg.“ Er deutete auf die Teelichter, die vor ihm standen. „Bitte kommen Sie nun einzeln nach vorne, die Hinterbliebenen zuerst. Nun ist die Gelegenheit gekommen, sich in Ruhe von Eike zu verabschieden.“

 

Birte ging als erste vor.

 

Was gab man jemandem als Wunsch auf die letzte Reise mit, der einem fast eine Kugel in den Kopf geschossen hätte? Wie verabschiedete man sich von einem Mörder?

 

Nach Birte war Kevin dran. Birte blieb neben ihm stehen. Und alles, was Kevin sagte, war: „Danke, dass du Tante Jana gerettet hast, Papa.“

 

Technisch gesehen hatte er das auch. Direkt nachdem Jana ihm die Pistole aus der Hand geschlagen hatte und beim Wegrennen dann auf der dünnen Brücke abgerutscht war. Eike hatte sich über sie gestellt, die Waffe in der einen und die Fackel in der anderen Hand, und hatte zu ihr heruntergeschaut. Triumphierend. Kalt.

Ihre Schreie und ihr Flehen um Hilfe hatte er völlig ignoriert, viel eher war er mit seinen schweren Arbeitsstiefeln beinahe auf ihre Finger getreten und Jana konnte schwören, dass das Absicht gewesen war.

Was dann in ihn gefahren war, wusste sie auch nicht so recht. Jedenfalls hatte er sich nach Minuten des Zusehens dann doch zu ihr gebeugt und sie wieder auf die Brücke gezogen.

Dass er dann selber gefallen war, war seine eigene Schuld gewesen. Er hatte ihr ja unbedingt den Rucksack wegreißen müssen, noch ehe sie vollends wieder hochgeklettert war. Jetzt war Eike tot und der Schatz mit ihm verschwunden und von beiden hatte man nicht mal mehr die kleinste Spur gefunden. Bestimmt waren sie in dem Wasser, das sich unter der Brücke angesammelt hatte, ertrunken und versunken.

 

Die Kerze, die sie anzündete, erinnerte sie an die Fackel, an das gespenstische Flackern in den Augen, die ihr mal so vertraut gewesen waren.

Sie bedankte sich bei Eike für die ganzen Jahre, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten und dafür, dass er immer da gewesen war. Dass er sie beschützt hatte. Dass sie sich vertrauen konnten. Dass es ihr leid tat, dass Kevin jetzt ohne seinen Vater aufwachsen würde und Birte den Mann, den sie liebte, so vermissen musste.

Und spätestens jetzt war es mit der Selbstbeherrschung auch vorbei.

 

Eigentlich war sie ganz froh darüber, dass man von Eike nichts mehr gefunden hatte, nochmal hätte sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen können. Und der Schatz konnte ihr jetzt auch gestohlen bleiben.

Ob die Öffentlichkeit irgendwann über den Schatz und auch über Eikes Taten informiert werden sollte, überließ sie der Polizei.

 

Der Redner bat noch einmal um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Verehrte Trauergemeinde, nun ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, da wir ein letztes Mal Abschied nehmen müssen von unserem Freund, unserem Mann, unserem Vater, Schwager, Onkel, Sohn.“ Er zeigte auf die brennenden Kerzen, die in Form einer Sonne platziert worden waren. „Eike, wo auch immer du jetzt bist, wir hoffen, es ist ein besserer Ort. Wir werden dich nie vergessen.“

 

 

 

 

Der Mann, der die ganze Zeremonie über oben auf einer der Steilklippen gesessen hatte und den man von unten für den alten Sonderling aus der Strandhütte gehalten hatte, erhob sich langsam.

Eike Brodersen war tot, ganz offiziell.

 

Unbemerkt von allen Anwesenden schulterte er seinen Rucksack, zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und nahm die zwei Sporttaschen in die Hände. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Landbrücke.

 

 


End file.
